Compatibility
toys are compatible with all supported platforms, with the following exceptions and notes. __TOC__ Platforms * The "game engine" or "software" will only run on the specific platform it was designed for. For example, for Xbox 360 will not run on Xbox One (there is no "backwards compatibility" for this). * The Disney Infinity Base or "portal" for one supported platform will work with another supported platform, with the following exceptions: :* Mobile platforms did not support the Disney Infinity Base. Instead, Disney Infinity toys were purchased in-game in digital form. :* Xbox 360 and Xbox One each require their own proprietary Disney Infinity Base; they will not work with any other supported platform, or even with each other. :* The Disney Infinity Base for Apple TV (4th generation) includes Bluetooth functionality, as Apple TV does not support external USB devices. It can be used as a Disney Infinity Base via USB with any other supported platform except Xbox 360 and Xbox One (see above). Only Apple TV (4th generation) supports the Bluetooth functionality of that base. :* Apple TV (4th gen) also supported in-game purchase of digital content; however, there was no cross-over between digital and physical collections. When the game app was launched, the player was asked to choose which game mode they wished to play. Character Figures * Character Figures are compatible with the Edition they were designed for (1.0, 2.0, or 3.0) and all later versions when used in the Toy Box. They are not compatible with Play Set Games other than the one they were intended for, with the following exceptions and notes. :* Character Figures were only compatible with their corresponding Play Set Game (if they had one) as well as the Toy Box for Disney Infinity 1.0 and later. :* In , some Character Figures can be used in a Play Set Game related to their franchise's studio (e.g. Marvel) if the player collects all of the "Crossover Coins" for that character. For example, when playing as Iron Man in the Avengers Play Set Game, if the player collects all the "Crossover Coins" for Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy, then Rocket Raccoon can be used in the Avengers Play Set Game. A total of four (4) types of "Crossover Coins" are available, allowing Hulk, Iron Man, Nova, and Rocket Raccoon to "cross over" to other Play Set Games. :* Also in Disney Infinity 2.0, the "Assault on Asgard" and "Escape from the Kyln" Toy Box Games are restricted to Marvel Character Figures only (Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man), while the "Brave Forest Siege" and "Stitch's Tropical Rescue" Toy Box Games are restricted to Disney and Pixar Character Figures only. "Escape from the Kyln" and "Brave Forest Siege" were similar types of "Combat" games (defeat enemies to complete each level). "Assault on Asgard" and "Stitch's Tropical Rescue" were similar types of "Defense" games (pre-place toys to help defend a target against enemy attack). :* Two "Toy Box Expansion Games" were released for : "Toy Box Speedway" and "Toy Box Takeover". These are the only such games with NO Character Figure restrictions. Games * are only compatible with the edition they were released for (1.0, 2.0, or 3.0). For example, the Cars Play Set Game from will not work with 2.0 or 3.0. This is because the Game Piece does not contain the actual Play Set Game; it merely acts as a key to allow access to what the software contains. Newer Editions of do not support Games from prior Editions. Power Discs * Power Discs are compatible with the Edition they were released for and later. For example, "Mike's New Car" can be used with any Edition of Disney Infinity; however, the "Retro Ray Gun" (from the "Tomorrowland" Power Disc pack) can only be used with . Additionally: :* Hexagonal Power Discs can only be used in the Toy Box, and up to three (3) can be placed on the Base at one time. :* Circular Power Discs can be used both in the Toy Box and in Games, and up to two (2) can be placed under a Character Figure at one time. Category:Disney Infinity